


Pedro

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite dispute entre Cyril et Camille sur fond de jalousie et d'infidélité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedro

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit le 24/06, donc y a un petit moment ;) Je sais pas non plus pourquoi je l'ai pas posté. Mais la voilà :)

"Nan mais il est où?" Cyril demande à Bertrand mais ce dernier montre seulement la sortie du plateau en haussant les épaules.

Cyril fronce les sourcils mais n’a pas le temps de plus, il s'occupe de remercier le public puis il n'a plus une minute à lui avec le débriefing de l'émission en loge. Camille n'est toujours pas là et personne ne sait où il est quand il prend le temps de leur poser la question.

Quand enfin il peut monter dans sa voiture et sortir du parking, il n'a toujours pas de réponses à ses sms et ça commence à l'énerver. Et l'inquiéter aussi. Certes il a chauffé Cristina toute l'émission mais Camille le connait.

La clé tourne dans la serrure et il ouvre la porte sur l'appart plongé dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière provient de sous la porte menant au salon. Celle de la télé, vu les sons provenant de la même pièce.

Il entre, presque sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur lourd. Il a fait une connerie, le comportement de Camille le prouve mais il ne sait pas quoi ni comment la réparer.

Il se défait de sa veste et entrouvre la porte du salon. Camille est avachi sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, une bouteille à la main. Sûrement une bière. Aux craquements que cette dernière fait quand Camille boit directement au goulot, Cyril se rend compte que c'est simplement une bouteille d'eau en plastique.

Camille n'est pas fan de l'alcool, surtout quand il n'est pas au top. S'il s'y était mis, Cyril aurait eu beaucoup de soucis à se faire. Heureusement non. Mais ça ne lui dit toujours pas ce qu'il a fait.

Il défait son col de chemise et dénoue sa cravate en s'approchant du canapé pour se retrouver face à Camille. Sans pour autant se mettre devant la télé, il ne voudrait pas vraiment le provoquer. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle reçue par texto à la fin de l'émission.

"Ca va?" Il pose la question timidement, comme il n'en a pas l'habitude.

Camille hoche simplement la tête.

"C'est de l'eau?" Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

Camille agite juste la bouteille avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

"Tu veux peut être en parler?" Un mouvement des sourcils cette fois-ci lui indique que Camille ne veut définitivement pas dire un mot.

Cyril finit par quitter la pièce au bout de quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'il finira par être plus bavard. Il se décide pour une douche, au moins il ne s'endormira pas à l'attendre.

Le quart d'heure passer dans la salle de bain n'a pas délogé Camille. Il commence à se faire tard, pour Camille surtout car Cyril se couche rarement avant minuit. Il retourne dans le salon, cette fois-ci en pyjama. Un vieux t-shirt que Camille ne met plus, agrandi par le temps –enfin surtout par sa morphologie, faut être honnête.

Camille n'a pas bougé. Seule la bouteille n'est plus là.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler quand même?" Cyril ose.

Camille lui donne la parole d'un signe de la main. Après le hochement de la tête, la bouteille et le sourcil, il va finir par devoir dire quelque chose.

"Je sais pas bien pourquoi tu agis comme ça." Il commence à parler mais on dirait une mauvaise imitation de Sarkozy. "Je suis con, sûrement." Camille secoue sa tête. Au moins, ça fait plaisir. "Je- Je sais pas quoi te dire. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?"

Cyril ne sais pas très bien, mais c'est peut-être  dans le regard, le visage ou encore dans le mouvement des épaules mais Camille lui signifie clairement que ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

Cyril ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au dialogue muet qui se passe entre eux. Mais ça ne lui en apprend pas plus sur sa bêtise.

"Tu pourrais pas au moins m’aiguiller?"

"Oh bah, c'est pas vraiment une aiguille dans une botte de foin! La liste est longue..." Camille ouvre enfin la bouche et ça ferait presque de nouveau sourire Cyril. Si ses mots n'étaient pas aussi blessant.

Camille est désabusé, presque blasé. Comme s'il en avait gros sur le cœur. Et c'est de ne pas l'avoir remarqué jusque-là qui est blessant. Cyril détourne son regard de Camille toujours avachi sur le canapé. Qu'est qu'il peut dire qui changera les choses ? Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui est reproché. Ça a beau être pleins de choses, il se doute même un peu, mais il ne peut s'excuser pour des choses s’il ne sait pas qu’elles ont blessées.

"Clairement, qu'est-ce que tu me reproche?" Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense reste l'attaque ? Même s'il l'a bien appris qu'en amour, ça devient très vite très faux. "On peut commencer par ce soir si la liste est vraiment longue." Cyril propose quand Camille ne pipe pas mot. Ce dernier acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Toujours ce silence, ça l'angoisse à la fin! Cyril sert ses poings contre ses cuisses pour se calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver.

Camille se décide à bouger. Et ça pourrait réjouir Cyril mais vu son visage, ça ne devrait pas. Camille, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, joint ses mains devant lui, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Les reproches vont arriver.

"Si y avait que ce soir, je dirais rien." Il commence doucement. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Il aurait pas dû lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. "Que tu chauffes les invités allègrement, j'ai l'habitude, que tu chauffes Eno ou Bertrand, j'ai l'habitude. C'est juste la somme de tout ça." Une nouvelle pause. Presque dramatique. C'est surtout l'air fatigué qui inquiète Cyril. "Je m'en bats les couilles que tu resigne Bertrand en direct si tu pensais à ça." Il n'y pensait pas mais le fait que Camille le mentionne, il ne doit pas "s'en battre les couilles" comme il le dit. Mais Cyril le laisse continuer. "La somme de tout, c'est que je te vois pas vendredi, non plus samedi, et je peux pas t'en vouloir pour dimanche, tu étais avec tes enfants. Et c'est normal. Mais lundi, je te vois pas non plus, tu finis ta soirée avec les Bogdas. Aujourd'hui? Coup de vent. Ce soir, t'as Cristina dans ta poche, Bertrand sous le bras. Ça fait trop." Il se rassoit au fond du fauteuil comme vidé. En temps normal, Cyril serait déjà à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Mais le ton calme, trop calme, de Camille cache quelque chose d'autres qui doit le démanger depuis un moment pour qu'il ait l'air si résigné.

Cyril se décide finalement à se rapprocher et s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de Camille. Il approche sa main doucement et la pose sur son genou. Camille se laisse faire et là, Cyril peut vraiment se réjouir.

"Je suis désolé. Je peux pas dire que c'est le job, c'est moi qui l'ait choisi. Je suis fautif. Et je suis désolé pour Bertrand. Je sais que tu aimes pas vraiment notre petit jeu." Camille ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Cyril lève un doigt en signe de silence. "Je sais que tu penses que je l'ai pas remarquer, et c'est vrai, je remarque pas grand chose, j'ai même pas remarquer ce qui te dérange vraiment. Mais je sais que Bertrand et moi, ça pourrait être vu comme toi et moi au début. Et c'est vrai que je m'amuse comme un fou avec lui." La moue de Camille lui donne raison. "Mais." Une petite pause dramatique. Surtout pour trouver la meilleure façon de s'exprimer. "Mais, c'est toi que j'aime." Un poids comme s'enlève de ses épaules. C'est pas la première fois qu'il le lui dit, mais le petit sourire presque imperceptible de Camille le rassure, il est sur la bonne voie. "C'est avec toi que je veux me réveiller chaque matin, même à 4h30 du mat'." Il ajoute un petit rire et le visage de Camille s’illumine légèrement. "C'est avec toi que je veux me coucher aussi. Pas sur une dispute. Je voudrais pas foutre en l'air ta journée de demain mais je veux vraiment pas me coucher sans avoir régler ce qui te gêne." Camille détourne le regard. Il n'est vraiment pas prêt à en parler mais Cyril ira jusqu'au bout.

Il caresse le genoux de Camille qui dessert ses jambes et se rapproche de Cyril. Les coudes de nouveau sur les genoux mais la tête dans les mains cette fois-ci. Il souffle un grand coup. "C'est con."

"Mais non." Cyril tente de le rassurer, il caresse les poignets de Camille, son pouce traçant les veines apparentes. "Si ça te mets dans cet état, ça peut pas être con." Il ajoute dans un murmure, rapprochant sa tête, respirant son odeur, l’odeur si particulière de Camille qu’il voudrait respirer à jamais.

Camille secoue la tête. Puis la relève, se frotte l'œil. "C'est Pedro." Il sourit au mouvement de recul de Cyril. Ça a eu son petit effet escompté. "C'est pas vraiment pour rire que je dis ça." Il ajoute mais ça ne rassure Cyril en rien. Ce dernier reste même en retrait et retire sa main de ses poignets. "Je sais que t'es pas fidèle-fidèle, t'as bien trompé ta femme avec moi." Donc ce serait à propos de lui et non d'une infidélité de Camille. Cyril n'y comprends plus rien. "Je sais pas. Quand tu mentionnes des ex, surtout genre Pierre Bellemare, je me fais pas de souci. Mais quand tu dis que moi je te trompe avec Pedro. Même si c'est pour la télé, je peux pas m'empêcher de flipper. Est-ce que tu crois que je te trompe? Ou alors c'est toi? Tout ce qu'on dit comme conneries le soir, y a un fond de vérité. Et voilà, c'est con mais je flippe." Il termine en replongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne peut pas voir l'air rassuré de Cyril et ce dernier prend quelques secondes pour respirer. La mention de Pedro lui a fichu un tel coup au cœur. Puis il se ressaisit et attrape les mains de Camille pour les serrer dans les siennes et le forcer à le regarder. Il embrasse les doigts de Camille avec plein d'amour, le cœur léger. "Je." Un baiser sur le majeur. "te." Un autre, sur l’index. "jure." Encore un autre, sur ses phalanges. "que." Au cœur de la paume. Puis il attrape le visage de Camille entre ses mains, le rapproche du sien. "Il n'y a pas de Pedro." Il ajoute dans un souffle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Camille cette fois-ci. "C'était une connerie que j'ai dit, sans arrière-pensée. " Il appuie son front contre celui de Camille, une petite respiration. "Sans fond de vérité." Un autre baiser sur son nez, tout doux, un effleurement presque. "Et sache que si jamais tu me trompais. Si tu m'assurais que c'était rien et que tu m'aimais encore, je te pardonnerais." Il ajoute dans un murmure, leurs lèvres à peine séparées.

"Justement..." Camille commence mais il rit suffisamment vite pour que Cyril ne s'inquiète pas. Il sépare leur tête pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. La tempête est passée.

"Ça veut pas dire que tu dois me pardonner si jamais c'est le cas inverse." Cyril ajoute et Camille hoche la tête. Il voudrait surtout changer de sujet. Il ne voudrait plus y penser. "Je crois que je me pardonnerais pas de te faire ça de toute façon." Cyril avoue d'une voix presque triste. Trop triste pour Camille qui s'empare de ses lèvres, les mordille avant de les sucer légèrement pour atténuer la douleur. Puis il ouvre légèrement sa bouche, accueille Cyril et goûte enfin à sa langue qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps. Il le laisse même le repousser contre le dossier du canapé et le chevaucher.

Ses mains sur les hanches de Cyril, il l'empêche de s'en aller, si jamais il en avait l’idée. Il lui a trop manqué. Leurs langues se lient et se délient avant de se quitter pour aller parcourir la peau de l'autre.

Ils se débarrassent prestement de leur t-shirts, le contact de l’air frais sur leur peau brûlante les fait frissonner.

Les mains de Cyril retournent rapidement sur son corps, le parcourent, le caressent avant que ce ne soit ses lèvres. Il laisse des trainées de baisers pour remonter jusqu'à son cou. Où, activité favorite d'un ado de 15 ans, il y laisse un suçon. Qui fera bien parler de lui et que les maquilleuses auront bien du mal à cacher. Mais Camille le laisse faire, il a envie d’arborer cette preuve d’amour. Il veut qu’elle soit visible aux yeux de tous. Cyril l’a choisi, lui, personne d’autres.


End file.
